Regained Moments
by ScarecrowSchofield
Summary: JA Jack Audrey fic. Post Season 6. Occurs directly after finale. Please RR!   Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Regained Moments

_**Okies,! This is now my second attempt at writing fan fic. I will try and not disappoint. Takes place straight after S6. And will be considered slightly AU, as certain people are still alive……. All will be revealed. **_

He exited the house, walking down towards the edge of the cliff. Jack Bauer didn't know what to do. He had just lost the woman he loved, the man he looked up to had called him cursed, and most of his family had died that day. He was lost, at a crossroads. As he looked over the edge, the thought of suicide crossed his mind. But he knew he couldn't do it. He wasn't that type of man.

Jack sat down, back to the fence, and broke down. He cried for all that he had lost, for everything in his life that he had done wrong, maybe things that he could've done differently, like Teri.

Teri, his first true love, and she was dead because of him. Because of his job. No matter how hard he tried, he could never forgive himself for what happened to her. He pretended that he had put it in his past, but it was all just a front, just an act. Then came Kim. He didn't think she ever forgave him for what happened, but 18 months later, they made up, and he even got her a job a CTU to keep an eye on her. She was so happy when he took the job in D.C. It meant that he would be on the other side of the country, but he was behind a desk, and no harm could come to him. He even found love again, with Audrey. But that one fateful day back in LA when he had to chose between Paul and Lee. The hardest choice of his life, and it ended in Audrey's husband dying. She hated him.

Still Jack sat crying, as the rain began. He was soaked to the skin in minutes, but his thoughts flew back to when the Chinese came knocking, and he had to disappear. He moved around for a while, and then settled in the Mojave. He thought that this might be his life from now on, but no, somebody tried to frame him for David Palmers assassination. Now that really pissed him off.

Jack came out of hiding, and met Audrey again. She told him she was sorry, and she needed to take her anger out on someone, and he was the target. Over the past months, she had come to realize, that what he did was the right choice, and she hated herself as the last thoughts before Jack died was thoughts of Audrey hating him. But they made up, and was planning on starting a new life again.

Then the Chinese came knocking once more. He thought hat really was the end for him. But he didn't want to die for nothing, so he fought to hang on to life, he kept visualizing Audrey's face, and that last kiss they shared. But he wasn't they only one the Chinese had. He didn't know it but Audrey was only a few miles away. And she was in much a worse condition than himself.

Then after an increasingly hard day, a nuclear bomb going off, his brother and father in the middle of it all, and Audrey being unresponsive to everyone, trying to fight invisible demons off, he couldn't take any more. He was now beyond wet. And still the tears came.

Secretary Heller looked out the back window to find Jack still sitting out there. '_There must be something I could do.' _He might've not wanted Jack anywhere near his daughter, but he didn't want him dying of out there. There was only one person Jack would listen to. He reached for his phone, and dialled the number.

"_Hello?" _

_**Thanks for reading so far – more will be posted soons**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here you go, next chap!**_

He arrived about 20 mins after Secretary Heller hung up the phone. Jack was still sat in the same position as he had been for hours, still as wet. Still crying. The tears had stopped, but that didn't stop the sobs running through his body. He didn't even look up as the person approached him.

"Jack?"

Still nothing. He crouched down to eye level, "Come on Jack, we need to get you into some dry clothes."

Jack's head slowly looked up to the man in front of him. "Tony?"

"Yeah, buddy, I'm here. You gonna stand up so I can take you home? You really need to get out of those wet clothes."

"I can't leave her, Tony. I said to her it would be for the best, but I just can't do it. I told her I would always be there for her. What if she wakes up and asks for me? I'm not gonna be there for her.

"We can decided that when the time comes," Tony replied, "But for the mean time, I'm taking you back to my place. You need sleep, and you need to heal. Some of those wounds look nasty. I'll have Michelle clean them up for you."

Slowly, Tony helped Jack to his feet. Jack kept his head down as they past the windows of the house. Once they were in Tony's SUV, the minimal conversation that they had going outside had ceased.

Jack had withdrawn into his own head for the ride. He kept visualizing the happier moments he had shared with Audrey. That last night together was the one that stood out the most. It brought a smile to his face.

"There's the man I knew!" Tony said, "She will get better, you know. And when she does, there'll only be one person she will be asking for." The smile lingered on Jack's face for most of the ride back.

They reached Tony's house. As soon as the door opened, Michelle ran in shouting

"Tony? Tony, is that you? Where did you go? You just shot out the door without saying…." As she rounded the corner, she came face to face with Jack. "Jack?? Oh God, is it really you?" As soon as she came within distance of Jack, she threw her arms around him and enveloped him in a massive hug. Tears came freely down her face. "We looked so hard Jack, and once we realized where you were, tried everything we could to get you out of there. Audrey and Tony planned to go, but unfortunately, Tony got sick the day before and couldn't go. We tried to talk her out of it, we did, but…oh Jack, I'm so sorry." With that she completely collapsed on him, weeping for Audrey.

"Sweetheart, Audrey's alive." Michelle whipped around on Tony, with a confused look on her face. "The Chinese. They captured her, and faked her death. Jack was able to make a trade with them earlier, and she's back. But she's not responding to anyone."

"If it's alright with you guys, I think I'm gonna head of to bed. Can you show me where…"

"Of course, Jack. Follow me." With that, Michelle turned and led Jack to the guest room. He went inside, and fell straight on the bed,

"I don't think so mister, you need to get out of the sopping clothes. Tony'll get you one of his t-shirts to wear, and a pair of sweatpants. Come on, let's take this top off." As she lifted it up past his shoulders, she couldn't help gasp, no matter how hard she tried to keep it in. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry, I….."

"Don't worry about it Michelle, they don't hurt anymore." He hated them. A constant reminder of what life had been life for the past 2 years. Michelle couldn't help but think about how he survived out there, and what they did to him.

"Here you go, Jack, sorry it's a Cubs tee, but it's all I have." Jack swiftly changed out of his old clothes, got in bed, and wished for the peaceful slumber he so desperately craved, after all those nights in hell.

**Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter…**

Michelle left the door open slightly, and went into the living room, where Tony was sat on the sofa. She sat down next to him, and cuddled up close.

"I can't believe he's here, Tony," she whispered. "After all those hard hours of searching, then Audrey dying, I gave up all hope. How is she? Have you seen her?"

"No, I didn't go into the house. Jack was just sat outside, in the rain. I've never seen him like this, sweetheart, and I'm worried. Even after Teri died, and he withdrew, he still looked like he was with us. But now, I just don't know, is he going to be like this forever? We have to do something. I really hope Audrey will get better as well. According to Jack, she's completely unresponsive. She spoke one work to him all the time they were together, before Secretary Heller took her home. He's put a restraining order on Jack, to stay away from Audrey."

"What? How can he do that? He knows how much Jack means to Audrey, and when she regains some sense of her surroundings, she'll ask for Jack."

"That's what I told him on the ride over here, and that….."

They were both interrupted from their conversation by a strangled cry from down the hall. Tony leapt to his feet with Michelle not far behind. As they entered Jack's room, the only thing that could be seen was a tangled mess of sheets, flailing everywhere. Tony rushed over to the bed in an attempt to calm Jack down, and get him disentangled from the sheets. But it was no use trying on his own. Jack was just too strong and too far into the nightmare for Tony to get him out of it. But with Michelle holding his legs down, Tony managed to unravel Jack from the sheets, and bring him back to reality.

"Hey, Jack! Come on, buddy, it was just a nightmare, come on Jack." Jack's breathing steadily slowed, but he kept his guard up. There was no way he was letting it down after a dream like that, it was just too real. Tony stayed with him until he fell asleep again, but this time he fell asleep with the help of a small sleeping pill. He really did need to rest, and there was no way he was going to do that on his own.

------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile………back at the Heller Household… (God that sounds cheesy and soap like)

"Grandpa?"

"I'm here JJ, what's up?"

"When's mommy going to wake up? I miss her."

"Soon, bud. Hopefully real soon…"

**And that's the end of that chapter……as always, feedback is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews!! And on with the fic!**

Shortly after tucking JJ in bed, and him falling asleep, Jim Heller was woken from the living room sofa by a muffled cry from the room Audrey was in. As he entered, she withdrew further into the bed, clutching one of her pillows tightly. He approached the bed slowly, as not to make her panic even more.

"Audie? Sweetie, it's me. Dad. I'm here." He reached out the hold her hand, but she quickly recoiled.

"_Jack……_" Did he just hear her right? Did she just call for "_Jack. Jack, please….." _Uh Oh. He was in big trouble now. Not only had he sent Jack away, told him never to come back and even put a restraining order on him, he even called someone up to get rid of him out of his garden. And now the only words Audrey had spoken was against everything he had done to keep her safe. What was he going to do?

-------------------------------------------

Tony almost half ran to Jack's room, but carefully went into his room. He was fast asleep. He'd only been down for less than half an hour and the demons hadn't come and grabbed him just yet. He sat on the edge of his bed and gently shook him. It had more than a desired effect as Jack shot up, breathing heavily. It took a few seconds and some calming words from Tony to soothe him.

"Hey, buddy. I just got a really interesting phone call. About you." Jack sat listening intently – Tony had his attention. "It was Secretary Heller. Apparently, Audrey has just woken up."

"Really? Is She Ok? Has she said anything? Is she…"

"You gonna let me finish? Or just carry on bombarding me with questions I was planning on answering anyway?" That shut Jack up. "Yes, she's awake. She not responding to Heller, she just keeps flinching away from him, and she has only said two words. 'Jack' and 'please'." Jack sat there, in disbelief. "And the even better news, is that Heller would like you to go around. Sit with her, see if it has any improvement on her, because what he is doing isn't working."

It took a few seconds before Jack clicked into gear, and was scrambling around, trying to get out of bed and put his clothes on at the same time.

"What're we waiting for??"

**As always... feedback is appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews!! Here's the next chapter**

The ride over was a tense one. If Tony thought getting to his house was tense, then this could beat it hands tied down. Jack was a wreck. He couldn't sit still. Hands constantly clenching, unclenching, on the armrest, on his lap, back to the armrest. In the end Tony couldn't stand it anymore. "Jack, for gods sake! Look I know your happy about seeing her, and you can't wait to get there, but [Iplease[/I sit still!" All he received back was a glare from Jack. He was glad he had decided to drive. If Jack've been behind the wheel, they would've been there in 3 minutes, but not certain whether they would be alive.

As Tony pulled up Heller's drive, Jack shot out of the door and ran to the front, thought about banging on the door, but then realized that might scare Audrey is she was still awake. He gently opened the door, to find Heller waiting for him. "Thanks for coming, Jack. I really appreciate it, after everything I sai…."

"Where is she? Is she still in her room?" Without waiting for a reply, he went down the hall to the room he remembered. The door stood slightly ajar, with a sliver of light escaping. Tony sat down on the sofa to wait for Jack, though he knew that if Jack had his own way, he wouldn't be going back to Tony's house. He would wait to see if Jack was going to stay, then leave. He felt awkward, out of place.

But Jack knew where he was going, and he pushed the door open slowly. Audrey was still wrapped up in her duvet, clutching her pillow. Jack made his way over to the side of the bed, carefully, as not to frighten her.

"Hey, sweetheart. It's me. I'm here. It's Jack." With the word 'Jack' her head sprang up and looked wildly around the room. "It's ok" He guided his hands to her face, and tilted it so she could see is own face.

"[IJack?[/I" She couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it. It can't be true. He couldn't be here. It must be the Chinese. The must've given her something. She started looking around the room for the other people, the guards who would come if she said anything.

"Sweetheart, look at me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to." He gently pushed a piece of hair back that had fallen across her face. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered, mainly for himself. He wasn't leaving again. Not now. Not ever.

"Jack?" Audrey replied a bit louder. She reached out tentatively, unsure as to whether he was there or just an image in her mind. But as she reached his face, as she stroked down the side of his cheek, rough with stubble, she knew he wasn't a dream. He enclosed her hand with his own, and placed a sweet kiss on her palm.

"Hey," He said, softly. A smile had stretched across his face, and it was becoming contagious, as Audrey was beginning to smile, slightly. "Come here, sweetheart." And with that, he joined her next to her on the bed, and pulled her into a gentle embrace. He propped himself up on the pillows, and Audrey rested her head on his chest. She still wasn't sure whether she ought to believe that this was real, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let go.

------------------------------------------

Tony had left 5 minutes ago, and Heller sat on the sofa, worrying about Jack and his Daughter. JJ came around the corner. "Grandpa? Who was that man?"

"What you doing out of bed, JJ?" JJ looked to his feet, feeling like he had just been told off. "Hey, come here." Jim picked him up and carried him down the hall. He pushed the door to his daughter's room open, saw Jack and Audrey, fast asleep in each others arms and smiled. "That was Tony. Do you remember Tony? He was the one who helped you mommy look for daddy last year. See that man lying next to mommy? That's your daddy, bud." He kissed the side of JJ's head, and repeated, in a whisper "That's your daddy."

**Thanks for reading, please leave some feedback! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, guys, and here's the next chap**

Tony arrived back home, and was greeted at the door by Michelle. "I don't think he'll be coming back for a while. He looked like he was set to stay there."

"Well, that's good news, for him! Did he meet JJ?"

"JJ? Is JJ coming?" A little voice asked.

"Not just yet, sweetie. But maybe soon." Tony replied to his daughter. Lily was just 2 years old when she last saw JJ. With Tony and Michelle helping Audrey to find Jack, the two kids saw a lot of each other, and became friends. Now 3, Tony was surprised she could remember him, as it was a long time ago. He lifted Lily up, and carried her to bed. "Maybe soon, and who knows, you might see Audrey as well." Lily fell asleep with a big smile on her face

-------------------------------------------

When the sun first crept through the windows of Audrey's bedroom, Jack woke up. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him and a smile graced his face. He carefully extracted himself from her grasp, and made his way into the kitchen. Surprised to see Heller already up, he sat down at the breakfast counter, and poured himself a glass of milk. He noticed Heller pouring some cereal into a colorful plastic bowl.

"Not really your type of dish, is it Sir?"

"Your right, Jack. It's not. And stop calling me Sir. If your planning on staying around, it's James, or Jim. Ok?"

"Yes, si….yes Jim."

"That's more like it. And it's actually not for me. I think it's time you met someone, Jack." Heller led Jack out of the kitchen, and down hallway. He opened the door to a room on the right, and walked inside, with Jack just behind him.

"JJ?"

"Grandpa?"

"There's someone here who I think you'd like to meet." Heller stepped out of the way, and Jack looked down on the small figure on the floor. He was surrounded by little toy cars and trucks, but they lay forgotten. The little boy's blue eyes looked up at the giant that had just entered. His sandy blond hair just covered his forehead, with small waves throughout. "Jack, this is JJ." Jack's eyes opened even further, taking in every little detail about him. "JJ, this is your dad."

"Daddy?" He looked unsure, as the man made no movement towards him. But that changed when he came down to JJ's eye level. Jack looked deep into JJ's eyes, then around he face. In a swift movement, he flung his arms around the little boy and enveloped him in a tight hug. He couldn't believe it. Questions were streaming through his mind. Is it true? Does he really have a son? How old is he? He must be at least 3. That means Audrey was pregnant when he faked his death. Did she know? Did him leaving make her want to give up the baby? But the one thing that out ruled them all was 'thank you.' He didn't know who he was thanking, but he sure felt like he had to thank someone.

Tears were streaming down his face, and he wasn't ashamed to hold them back. "Why you cryin', daddy? Are you sad?" JJ felt he had made his daddy upset and started crying himself.

"No, no, I'm not sad. Come here." He embraced JJ in another big hug. "I'm not sad at all, just very, very happy." He pulled back and wiped the tears from JJ's face. "With being back here, with you and your mom, we can be a family."

Still sniffling, he said, "Don't forget about Grandpa!"

"Sure, bud. Grandpa as well."

"You think you can play cars with me?" JJ's face broke from a hopeful smile into a big grin as his dad sat down with him. Heller took one last look at the smiles on both their faces, and quietly pulled the door shut behind him.

**Please leave some feedback – free cookies for those who do!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, and on with the fic….**

Still sitting on the floor, JJ looked up to his dad, and asked him, "Daddy? Can I go see mommy?"

Jack was unsure what to do. Had Heller allowed JJ to sit in with his mom before? Would Heller shout at Jack for taking JJ in there? In the end, he decided to go for it. Audrey was JJ's mom, and the poor kid was missing her. "Sure, bud. But were gonna have to be real quite when were in there, ok? She'll be sleeping, and we wouldn't want to wake her up, would we?" The little boy shook his head, and jumped into his father arms.

Carefully, Jack walked down the hallway and opened the door to Audrey's bedroom. He closed the door behind them, and walked up to the bed. Seeing she was still asleep, he sat down on the edge of the bed, with JJ on his knee. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked JJ, as he brushed a couple of strands of hair that had fallen onto her face.

"Mommy's very pretty." As he said this, Audrey began to stir. Jack seemed to hold his breath as Audrey came to and looked around. Her eyes focused on the two figures sat by her, on her bed.

"Jack?"

"I'm here, sweetheart." JJ couldn't stand it any longer, and wriggled out of his dad's arms and flung himself on his mom. "Mommy!!" He gave her a huge hug, and beamed when he felt his mom return it.

"JJ?"

"Yeah, mommy! Your awake!!" Audrey looked at Jack, who sat there smiling. She returned the smile back, and asked JJ "Do you think you could go and find Grandpa, and play with him for a while? I'll be out in a few minutes. Daddy and I just need a little talk."

"Ok, mommy."

And with that, he gave her another hug and slipped of the bed to find his Grandpa. He just hoped his grandpa could play cars as well as his daddy could.

Audrey tried to sit up a bit, and Jack helped her into a fully upright position. He was lost for words. He kept opening his mouth, and "Ho…a…" was all that came out.

"How I am talking like this?" Jack nodded. "To be honest, I don't know. When I woke up and saw you and JJ sitting there, I think whatever emotional blocked the Chinese gave me wore off, vanished completely." She suddenly realized that she had never told Jack about JJ. "Jack, I'm sorry." Her eyes began to well up with tears.

"Hey, what're you sorry for?"

"JJ. I should've told you the first chance I had 2 years ago, but there never seemed to be right moment. As soon as you got back from answering the phone call, I was gonna tell you, but you never came back."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Your father introduced us earlier and ever since I couldn't take my eyes of him. He's such an adorable little boy, and I already know just how much I love him. One of the first things he asked me was could I play cars with him. He's amazing, sweetheart and I'm so proud of you for raising him by yourself."

"Well, dad had a helping hand in most of the time. But thank you Jack. I wanted him to know who his father was, from very early into the pregnancy. I named him after you and dad, Jack James Bauer."

"Bauer? You gave him my surname?"

"Yeah. Dad didn't think it was a good idea, but like I said, I wanted him to know you. There's a picture of us by the side of his bed, the one of us during the DoD ball, and he always says goodnight to you every night, and I love you."

Tears had now filled up Jacks eyes completely. He had a son, Audrey was back, and they were going to be a family. "I love you, Audrey." 

"I love you too, Jack." And with that, he slowly leaned in towards her. He pressed his lips to hers, gently, but as her felt her responding, he pressed a little harder. It felt like their first kiss, all those years back, and it still sent jolts running through his body. His hands came up to her face as he pulled back slightly. He didn't want to rush her, but placed a soft kiss to her forehead. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled, enjoying the moment.

"I think there's someone out there who's been dieing to see you. You father has been really worried." He took her hand and led her from the room, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand.

**Thanks for reading so far….and to ****lmcloves24, cookies should be on their way :D**


	8. Epilogue

**Well, here's the final chapter in this fic. Thanks for all the reviews guys, And sorry its been so long! But a boot (joke) up the backside from Pesident4Palmer reminded me I needed to get something out. And here it is….enjoy the happy moments…..**

Epilogue

They walked down the corridor, towards the living room, where her father was sat on the sofa watching TV with JJ. He slowly turned around, and marvelled at the sight stood before him. His daughter, the same person who cowered before him less than 24 hours ago, was stood in the archway, using Jack as a support. Heller stood up, and walked towards his daughter. A few tears had escaped Audrey's eyes, as they moved together, and embraced in a huge hug. Jack walked around the other side of the sofa and picked up JJ. He carried him around to the back of the sofa, and placed a kiss to his temple.

"I love you" he whispered, gently to his son.

As Heller and Audrey hugged, Jack caught Heller's eye. In that moment, they both knew; all of the fights between them were to be forgotten, no mention of the restraining order to Audrey, and no mention of why James sent Jack away. Jack put down JJ and gently told him to go and play in his room. Heller and Audrey separated and with that, Heller turned to follow his grandson down the hallway.

Jack stepped towards Audrey and placed his hands on her waist. Hers came up and rested comfortably on his shoulder blades. They looked at each other, taking in every detail as if this were their last time together. Slowly, Jack raised one hand and traced Audrey's cheekbone, down to her chin. He pulled her chin slightly, but he didn't need to pull hard; Audrey leaned in the rest of the way and met his lips in a soft, tender kiss. He pulled back, and whispered to Audrey, "I love you so much." Her response was to move one hand from his back up to the back of his head, and guided his head back down to her lips for another kiss, this time slightly more demanding than the last one.

Turning his back towards the happy couple, Heller continued down towards his grandson's room. He could see it when they kissed each other, he could even see it when they weren't. They were meant to be together, and who was he to stop them?

**Ta Da! And there's the end. As always, feedback is much appreciated. **


End file.
